The Day A D Died
by equineGypsy
Summary: A Story about my OC's reaction to what happened with our favorite fire-user. R.I.P Portgas D Ace.


The Day a 'D' Died

**That day…. I feel I myself had died.**

**The sight of that hotheaded pirate being killed by a marine sent a shiver down my spine. **

**How could it happen?**

**He wasn't one to die that easily!**

**I know the battle had been hard; I fought my best in a part of it as well. But the news that shook the world, pirate or not, was when Portgas D Ace….**

**No…**

**Gol D Ace…**

**Was killed by a high-end marine officer most people knew as "Red Dog."**

**The look on Luffy's face when he came back to the ship was heart wrenching. We had yet to find the others but I was sure they had found out about it some way or another.**

**I hesitated to walk up to him. He was quiet, tear stained face focused on his older brother's corpse as they hastily carried it aboard, wanting to get out if this bloodbath as quickly as they could.**

**I knew after this the Straw-Hat Captain wouldn't be the same. Part of him would be missing. But I also knew that everything he did after this would somehow be dedicated to the older D.**

**Walking up next to him I quietly and softly wrapped my arms around the male, pulling him close so his head rested on my shoulder.**

**I felt a sob, and then another. Soon I could feel dampness as Luffy started to cry more then he had before. The ship had started off, my eyes watching as the battle that some were still fighting got further away. **

**I had to let out a shaky breath, leaning my face against the raven-haired pirate's head, my own tears slowly starting to escape.**

**Ace had been a dear friend of mine. He had helped me before I was blessed with the chance to meet Luffy's crew. **

**And now he was gone…**

**I was still shocked. I couldn't bring myself to believe that was it. The flame had been distinguished… just like that!**

**The only good thing I can think of was the fact he went with a smile…**

**Just like his father as he welcomed the Age of Piracy.**

**The thought made me chuckle only softly, causing the younger D to look up from resting on my shoulder, tear filled eyes looking at me with a question.**

**I moved to place my hand on his cheek.**

"**You know Luffy… It's kind of ironic that Ace just happened to die on the beginning of a new era with a smile on his face… don't you think?" I asked, wiping the few stray droplets from his skin.**

**He frowned softly, thinking for a moment before I watched as the realisation came over his face. He looked to me and then over to where Ace now lay, the smile still on his lips, as it had been when he took his last breath. **

"**Looks like his dad…" I muttered softly and he nodded.**

"**Yeah… If anyone had no knowledge of who his father was I'm sure they'd be able to tell now." He answered, eyes still captured by the serene, happy look on his brother's face.**

**The sound of the battle was getting quieter, not that the silence would last for long. **

**I doubt the marines would let a ship filled with so many pirates, including the son of the famous Revolutionary Dragon, escape. **

**I know Garp would think twice. Not a lot of people saw, but the Vice-Admiral was ready to rip the head clean off "Red-Dog's" shoulders.**

**One thing you learn after travelling with Monkey D Luffy for so long…**

**Do not piss off another D, especially if they are in some way related.**

**I had a feeling that if we stood here any longer we would find ourselves in another fit of tears.**

**So I took the young Captain's hand and pulled him towards the door that lead down towards the rooms below deck. **

**That was when I realised something.**

**I hadn't forgotten about her… it was hard to when the female was obsessing over Luffy.**

**Boa had been watching, silently, her eyes staring as they carried Ace onto the ship. It wasn't the first time she had seen death, but the hit was shocking.**

**Her eyes had fallen onto Luffy, but by the time she had I was already hugging the hysterical boy. **

**I tried not to look at her. It's not like I didn't like her. I just knew that as soon as Luffy was alone she would race to his side; bury his head in her chest where he would probably suffocate from her love.**

**I couldn't think of him, the one who was going to become the Pirate King, to be killed by love. **

**So I kept a tight grip as I pulled him away from the view of others. Soon we were heading down the hall, getting closer to the kitchen. Funny thing was… I didn't feel hungry and I doubted Luffy did too. **

**But really the galley was the only place I could think of to get the young Captain away from what had happened.**

**I didn't want to pull him away from his brother, don't get me wrong, I just wanted him to feel a little better. After all… Ace saved him by sacrificing himself. **

**I know Luffy knew this and was thankful… but at the same time I knew other emotions were running through his head. I had heard the story from Ace that when they were younger he had promised Luffy he wouldn't die and leave him alone.**

**But I guess this just shows how unpredictable the world is…**


End file.
